The present invention relates to a car clutch, and more particularly, to a car clutch which is installed between an engine and a transmission so as to connect and disconnect engine power flow to the transmission.
Generally, clutches which are used in motor vehicles, are divided into a friction clutch, a fluid clutch and an electric clutch. Friction clutches are classified into a single disc clutch, a multiple disc clutch and a conical clutch. Single disc clutches are categorized into a coil spring type single disc clutch and a diaphragm spring type single disc clutch. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a coil spring type friction clutch which is most widely used throughout the world. The coil spring type friction clutch comprises a clutch body 10 which functions to connect and disconnect engine power flow to a transmission and an actuating mechanism 20 which enables a driver to actuate the clutch body 20 while seating on a driver seat.
In the clutch body 10, a clutch cover 11 is mounted to a rear surface of a flywheel 40 which is integrally rotated with an engine crankshaft 30. A pressure plate 12, clutch springs 13, release levers 14 and the like are assembled inside the clutch cover 11. A clutch shaft 50 is supported at one end thereof by a pilot bearing 15 which is installed at a center portion of the engine crankshaft 30 and at the other end thereof by a bearing of a transmission, so as to be integrally rotated with a driving gear of the transmission.
A clutch disc 16 is splined to a clutch shaft 50 and is arranged between the flywheel 40 and the pressure plate 12. The clutch disc 16 functions to allow rotating force of the flywheel 40 to be transferred to the transmission through the clutch shaft 50 due to its frictional engagement therebetween.
The pressure plate 12 is usually maintained in a state herein it is pressed toward the clutch disc 16 by the clutch springs 13, and thereby the clutch disc 16 is tightly engaged with the flywheel 40. If a driver depresses a clutch pedal 22, a release bearing 24 presses proximal ends of the release levers 14. By virtue of lever actions of the release levers 14, the pressure plate 12 is disengaged from the clutch disc 16 and a clearance is created between the flywheel 40 and the clutch disc 16, whereby power of the flywheel 40 is not transmitted to the clutch shaft 50.
However, in the conventional car clutch constructed as mentioned above, in the case that the clutch pedal 22 is abruptly released after being depressed, the clutch disc 16 is momentarily and tightly engaged with a surface of the flywheel 40, and engine power is suddenly transferred to the transmission. As a consequence, due to quick load application, an engine can be stopped. In this regard, inconvenience is caused in that it is required to precisely actuate the clutch pedal 22. Also, since the connection and disconnection of engine power flow to the transmission is effected by frictional contact between the clutch disc 16 and the flywheel 40, fuel efficiency is deteriorated. In the case that the driver has a bad driving habit, the fuel efficiency is remarkably decreased. Moreover, because wear of the clutch disc 16 is induced due to the frictional contact between the clutch disc 16 and the flywheel 40, the clutch disc 16 must be frequently replaced with new one, whereby a maintenance fee of the car clutch is increased and environmental pollution is provoked due to dust of clutch disc friction material such as asbestos.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a car clutch which does not require a precise actuation of a clutch pedal, thereby improving driver convenience upon depressing the clutch pedal, and in which power consumption is lessened and replacement of parts is minimized thereby to reduce a maintenance fee of the car clutch.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a car clutch wherein a clutch cover is mounted to a free end surface of a flywheel which is integrally rotated with a crankshaft of an engine, power of the flywheel is transmitted to a clutch shaft by means of a clutch mechanism which is disposed inside the clutch cover, and, when a driver depresses a clutch pedal, a release bearing presses proximal ends of release levers and, by virtue of lever actions of the release levers, power of the flywheel is not transmitted to the clutch shaft, the clutch mechanism comprising: a disc-shaped clutch base interposed between the flywheel and the clutch cover, coupled to the flywheel along with the clutch cover, and formed at a center portion thereof with a seating part which projects in one direction toward the flywheel; a cylindrical output shaft rotatably fitted at one end thereof through the seating part of the clutch base and at the other end thereof through the clutch cover, and having a first sun gear and a second sun gear which are integrally formed on a circumferential outer surface thereof and spline grooves which are defined on a circumferential inner surface thereof, the first and second sun gears having different numbers of teeth or different modules; a pair of first planetary gear sections oppositely arranged to each other and each possessing a first guide shaft and a first planetary gear, the first guide shaft having one end which is rotatably fitted through the seating part of the clutch base and the other end which is rotatably supported by the clutch cover, the first planetary gear being integrally formed on a circumferential outer surface of the first guide shaft and being meshed with the first sun gear of the cylindrical output shaft; a pair of second planetary gear sections oppositely arranged to each other and each possessing a second guide shaft and a second planetary gear, the second guide shaft having one end which is rotatably fitted through the seating part of the clutch base and the other end which is rotatably supported by the clutch cover, the second planetary gear being integrally formed on a circumferential outer surface of the second guide shaft and being meshed with the second sun gear of the cylindrical output shaft; an annular plate-shaped first rotating member rotatably brought into contact at one surface thereof with the clutch base by the medium of a first thrust bearing, the first rotating member having a first internal ring gear and a first connecting part, the first internal ring gear being formed on a circumferential inner edge of the first rotating member and being meshed with first planetary gears of the pair of first planetary gear sections, the first connecting part being formed on the other surface of the first rotating member adjacent to a circumferential outer edge of the first rotating member and having a plurality of first corrugations which axially project from a plane of the first rotating member to extend in the other direction toward the clutch cover; an annular plate-shaped second rotating member rotatably brought into contact at one surface thereof with the other surface of the first rotating member by the medium of a second thrust bearing and at the other surface thereof with the clutch cover by the medium of a third thrust bearing, the second rotating member having a second internal ring gear and a circumferential recess, the second internal ring gear being formed on a circumferential inner edge of the second rotating member and being meshed with second planetary gears of the pair of second planetary gear sections, the circumferential recess being defined along an axial middle portion of a circumferential outer edge of the second rotating member; an annular plate-shaped third rotating member having a boss which is integrally formed along a circumferential inner edge of the third rotating member in a manner such that the boss axially projects from a plane of the third rotating member to extend in the one direction toward the clutch base, the boss having a second connecting part and a circumferential guide projection, the second connecting part being formed on a free end surface of the boss and having a plurality of second corrugations which axially project from the free end surface of the boss to extend in the one direction toward the clutch base is in a manner such that the second corrugations are meshed with the first corrugations of the first rotating member, the circumferential guide projection being formed on a circumferential inner surface of the boss to extend in a radial direction and being brought into sliding contact with the circumferential outer edge of the second rotating member; semiclutch means having one ends which are connected to the third rotating member and the other ends which are connected to the second rotating member, so as to enable a semi-clutching operation of the clutch to be implemented; a plurality of elastic clutching members having one ends which are fitted into the circumferential recess of the second rotating member and the other ends which elastically bias the third rotating member in the one direction toward the clutch base; and a plurality of disengaging members inserted through the clutch cover and moved in the other direction toward the clutch cover when external force is applied to the proximal ends of the release levers, thereby to disengage the third rotating member from the first rotating member.
Each disengaging member comprises a pull rod inserted through the clutch cover, formed at one end thereof with a head portion which is grasped by a distal end of the release lever, and defined adjacent to the other end thereof with a circumferential groove; a pull rod-inserting boss formed on the clutch base in a manner such that the other end of the pull rod is inserted therein; a pressing ring fitted around the pull rod to be brought into contact with one surface of the third rotating member adjacent to a circumferential outer edge of the third rotating member; and a release-preventing ring fitted into the circumferential groove to prevent the pressing ring from being released from the pull rod.
Each release lever is hingedly coupled to an outer surface of the clutch cover.
A car clutch which is provided according to a second aspect of the present invention, is operated in the same manner as the car clutch according to the first aspect of the present invention, except that actuating means for disconnecting power flow to a transmission employs an electromagnetic device which is configured in such a way as to attract the third rotating member when current is supplied thereto through manipulation of a switch button. The electromagnetic device comprises an electromagnetic ring installed on an inner surface of the clutch cover in a manner such that the electromagnetic ring is opposite to the magnetic plate portion of the third rotating member; a ground member locked to an outer surface of the clutch cover and connected to the electromagnetic ring via a first terminal cable having a negative polarity; a guide boss fastened to the clutch cover around a center hole of the clutch cover, through which the clutch shaft is fitted; an insulating ring fitted around the guide boss; a first brush member fitted around the insulating ring in a manner such that the first brush member is integrally rotated with the insulating ring, the first brush member being connected to the electromagnetic ring via a second terminal cable having a positive polarity; and a second brush member fitted around the first brush member in a manner such that the second brush member is fixedly maintained with respect to the first brush member, the second brush member being connected to the switch button via a cable.
The magnetic plate portion of the third rotating member has an L-shaped cross-section.
In the car clutches according to the first and second aspects of the present invention, each semi-clutch means comprises a fitting groove defined in a bottom of the circumferential recess of the second rotating member in such a manner that it extends in the radial direction; a fixing pin inserting bore defined through the second rotating member in such a manner that it extends in an axial direction and is communicated with the circumferential recess; a fixing pin which is inserted through the fixing pin inserting bore; a torsion spring wound around the fixing pin and having one end which is fitted into the fitting groove and the other end around which a bushing is fitted; and a guide slot defined in the third rotating member in a manner such that it extends in the radial direction, the other end of the torsion spring being inserted into the guide slot to be slidably moved therein.
On the other hand, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a car clutch wherein a clutch cover is mounted to a free end surface of a flywheel which is integrally rotated with a crankshaft of an engine, power of the flywheel is transmitted to a clutch shaft by means of a clutch mechanism which is disposed inside the clutch cover, in a flimsy manner when an engine RPM is low, thereby enabling a semi-clutching operation to be implemented and in an intensive manner when an engine RPM is high, and, when a driver depresses a clutch pedal for effecting a speed change, a release bearing presses proximal ends of release levers and, by virtue of lever actions of the release levers, power of the flywheel is not transmitted to the clutch shaft. The clutch mechanism comprises a disc-shaped clutch base interposed between the flywheel and the clutch cover and coupled to the flywheel along with the clutch cover, and having a cylindrical supporting boss which is projectedly formed on an inner surface of the clutch base, the cylindrical supporting boss having first spline grooves which are defined on a circumferential inner surface of the cylindrical supporting boss; a cylindrical output shaft rotatably fitted at one end thereof through the clutch base and at the other end thereof through the clutch cover, and having a sun gear which is formed on a circumferential outer surface thereof and second spline grooves which are defined on a circumferential inner surface thereof; a plurality of planetary gear sections each possessing a guide shaft and a planetary gear, the guide shaft having one end which is rotatably fitted through the clutch base and the other end which is rotatably supported by the clutch cover, the planetary gear being integrally formed on a circumferential outer surface of the guide shaft and being meshed with the sun gear of the cylindrical output shaft; a rotating member having an internal ring gear and third spline grooves, the internal ring gear being formed on a circumferential inner surface of the rotating member and being meshed with planetary gears of the plurality of planetary gear sections, the third spline grooves being defined on a circumferential outer surface of the rotating member; a multiple disc clutch member having a plurality of inner plates which are fitted around the rotating member and a plurality of outer plates which are fitted into the cylindrical supporting boss of the clutch base and each of which is intervened between two adjoining inner plates, each inner plate having spline teeth which are formed on a circumferential inner surface thereof and are splined into the third spline grooves of the rotating member, each outer plate having spline teeth which are formed on a circumferential outer surface thereof and are splined into the first spline grooves of the cylindrical supporting boss; a pressing member disposed between the multiple disc clutch member and the clutch cover for elastically biasing the multiple disc clutch member in one direction toward the clutch base in a manner such that the inner plates and the outer plates are brought into tight contact one with another and thereby are locked one to another; a plurality of pull rods inserted through the clutch cover and having one ends which are coupled to distal ends of the release levers and the other ends which are fastened to the pressing member, in a manner such that they are moved in the other direction toward the clutch cover when external force is applied to the proximal ends of the release levers, thereby to separate the pressing member from the multiple disc clutch member; and pressure adjusting means arranged in a circumferential space which is defined between the clutch base and the clutch cover, in a manner such that each pressure adjusting means is capable of pivoting movement depending upon a magnitude of centrifugal force which is generated by rotation of the flywheel, for adjusting a pressure which is applied to the multiple disc clutch member by the pressing member, in response to an engine RPM.
A car clutch according to a fourth aspect of the present invention is constructed by the fact that structures of the planetary gear sections according to the third aspect of the present invention are modified to increase a reduction gear ratio thereby to lessen frictional force of a multiple disc clutch member and extend a lifetime of friction material. A clutch mechanism according to the fourth aspect of the present invention comprises a disc-shaped clutch base interposed between the flywheel and the clutch cover and coupled to the flywheel along with the clutch cover, and having a cylindrical supporting boss and a cylindrical ring gear boss which are projectedly formed on an inner surface of the clutch base in a manner such that the cylindrical ring gear boss is placed inward of the cylindrical supporting boss, the cylindrical supporting boss having first spline grooves which are defined on a circumferential inner surface of the cylindrical supporting boss, the cylindrical ring gear boss having a first internal ring gear which is formed on a circumferential inner surface of the cylindrical ring gear boss; a cylindrical output shaft rotatably fitted at one end thereof through a center portion of the clutch base and at the other end thereof through the clutch cover, and having a sun gear which is formed on a circumferential outer surface thereof and second spline grooves which are defined on a circumferential inner surface thereof; a carrier having a first disc and a second disc which are coupled with each other by means of a plurality of connecting members in a manner such that the first disc and the second disc are spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, the first disc being rotatably brought into contact at one surface thereof with the inner surface of the clutch base by the medium of a first thrust bearing, the second disc being rotatably brought into contact with the clutch cover by the medium of a second thrust bearing; a plurality of double planetary gear sections fitted around the plurality of connecting members, respectively, in such a way as to be disposed in the carrier, and each having integrally formed thereon a first planetary gear and a second planetary gear, the first planetary gear being meshed with the first internal ring gear, the second planetary gear being meshed with the sun gear of the cylindrical output shaft; a ring-shaped rotating member having a second internal ring gear and third spline grooves, the second internal ring gear being formed on a circumferential inner surface of the rotating member and being meshed with second planetary gears of the plurality of double planetary gear sections, the third spline grooves being defined on a circumferential outer surface of the rotating member; a multiple disc clutch member having a plurality of inner plates which are fitted around the rotating member and a plurality of outer plates which are fitted into the cylindrical supporting boss of the clutch base and each of which is intervened between two adjoining inner plates, each inner plate having spline teeth which are formed on a circumferential inner surface thereof and are splined into the third spline grooves of the rotating member, each outer plate having spline teeth which are formed on a circumferential outer surface thereof and are splined into the first spline grooves of the cylindrical supporting boss; a pressing member disposed between the multiple disc clutch member and the clutch cover for elastically biasing the multiple disc clutch member in one direction toward the clutch base in a manner such that the inner plates and the outer plates are brought into tight contact one with another and thereby are locked one to another; a plurality of pull rods inserted through the clutch cover and having one ends which are coupled to distal ends of the release levers and the other ends which are fastened to the pressing member, in a manner such that they are moved in the other direction toward the clutch cover when external force is applied to the proximal ends of the release levers, thereby to separate the pressing member from the multiple disc clutch member; and pressure adjusting means arranged in a circumferential space which is defined between the clutch base and the clutch cover, in a manner such that each pressure adjusting means is capable of pivoting movement for adjusting a pressure which is applied to the multiple disc clutch member by the pressing member, depending upon a magnitude of centrifugal force which is generated by rotation of the flywheel.
In the car clutches according to the third and fourth aspects of the present invention, the pressing member comprises a pressure plate possessing an annular plate-shaped configuration and having a pressing part which projects from a plane of the pressure plate to be brought into contact with the multiple disc clutch member, the pressing part defining a plurality of spring receiving grooves on a surface thereof which is opposed to the multiple disc clutch member, the pressure plate being formed with a plurality of pull rod inserting holes through which the plurality of pull rods are inserted, respectively; and a plurality of springs inserted into the plurality of spring receiving grooves, respectively.
In the car clutches according to the third and fourth aspects of the present invention, each pressure adjusting means comprises a support bar fastened at both ends thereof to the is clutch base and the clutch cover, respectively, and having an externally threaded portion which is formed on a circumferential outer surface and at a middle portion thereof; a compression spring fitted around the support bar; a bearing-supporting ring fitted around the support bar in a manner such that it is brought into contact with an end of the compression spring; an adjusting ring arranged in a side-by-side relationship with the pressure plate of the pressing member, so that support bars of all pressure adjusting means extend therethrough; a balancing weight having one end which is placed between the compression spring and the adjusting ring and is formed with an internally threaded portion through which the support bar is threadedly coupled to the balancing weight to allow the balancing weight to be capable of pivoting movement about the one end of the balancing weight; an elastic member having one end which is secured to the other end of the balancing weight and the other end which is secured to the clutch cover, so that the elastic member can return the balancing weight which is pivotally moved by the centrifugal force of the flywheel, to its original position; and a pair of guide bearings fitted around the support bar and located at both sides, respectively, of the one end of the balancing weight, to smooth the pivoting movement of the balancing weight.
In the car clutch according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the first and second planetary gears have different numbers of teeth or different modules, to allow a predetermined reduction gear ratio to be obtained.
In a car clutch according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the pressing member of each of the car clutches according to the third and fourth aspects of the present invention comprises a hydraulic device which is actuated through manipulation of a switch button by a driver, to bias the multiple disc clutch member in the one direction toward the clutch base, and an annular leaf spring is installed on the cylindrical supporting boss of the clutch base, to exert elastic pressing force on the hydraulic device thereby to remove external force which is applied to the multiple disc clutch member, whereby, without pressing the release levers by virtue of depressing the clutch pedal, the clutch can be operated and thereby the clutch pedal, release levers and the pressure adjusting means can be eliminated.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a car clutch wherein a clutch cover is mounted to a free end surface of a flywheel which is integrally rotated with a crankshaft of an engine, power of the flywheel is transmitted to a clutch shaft by means of a clutch mechanism which is disposed inside the clutch cover, and, when a driver depresses a clutch pedal, a release bearing presses proximal ends of release levers and, by virtue of lever actions of the release levers, power of the flywheel is not transmitted to the clutch shaft, the clutch mechanism comprising: a disc-shaped clutch base interposed between the flywheel and the clutch cover, coupled to the flywheel along with the clutch cover, and formed at a center portion thereof with a seating part which projects in one direction toward the flywheel and a cylindrical ring gear boss which projects in the other direction toward the clutch cover, the cylindrical ring gear boss having an input-side internal ring gear which is formed on a circumferential inner surface of the cylindrical ring gear boss; a cylindrical output shaft rotatably fitted at one end thereof through the seating part of the clutch base and at the other end thereof through the clutch cover, and having a first sun gear and a second sun gear which are integrally formed on a circumferential outer surface thereof and spline grooves which are defined on a circumferential inner surface thereof; a carrier having a first carrier member and a second carrier member, the fist carrier member being rotatably brought into contact with an inner surface of the clutch base by the medium of a first thrust bearing and having a plurality of shaft inserting holes which are spaced apart one from another by a predetermined angle along a circumferential direction and an output shaft inserting hole which is defined at a center portion of the first carrier member to allow one end of the cylindrical output shaft to be inserted therethrough, the second carrier member being rotatably brought into contact with the clutch cover by the medium of a second thrust bearing and having a plurality of shaft inserting holes which are spaced apart one from another by the predetermined angle along the circumferential direction and an output shaft inserting hole which is defined at a center portion of the second carrier member to allow the other end of the cylindrical output shaft to be inserted therethrough; a pair of first planetary gear sections oppositely arranged to each other and each possessing a first guide shaft and a first planetary gear, the first guide shaft being installed between the first and second carrier members, the first planetary gear being fitted around the first guide shaft and being meshed with the first sun gear and the input-side internal ring gear; a pair of second planetary gear sections oppositely arranged to each other and each possessing a second guide shaft and a second planetary gear, the second guide shaft being installed between the first and second carrier members, the second planetary gear being fitted around the second guide shaft and being meshed with the second sun gear; a first rotating member possessing a cylindrical configuration, having an output-side internal ring gear which is formed on a circumferential inner surface of the first rotating member and is meshed with second planetary gears of the pair of second planetary gear sections and an auxiliary ring part which is integrally formed at an end of the first rotating member in such a way as to extend in a radial direction and is rotatably brought into contact with the clutch base, the auxiliary ring part having a plurality of engaging projections which are projectedly formed on a circumferential outer edge of the auxiliary ring part in such a way as to be spaced apart one from another along the circumferential direction and a plurality of spring engaging pieces which are integrally secured to a surface of the auxiliary ring part adjacent to the circumferential outer edge of the auxiliary ring part in such a way as to be spaced apart one from another along the circumferential direction and extend in an axial direction; a second rotating member rotatably supported between the clutch base and the clutch cover, formed with two outward flange parts which are bent at an angle of 90xc2x0 at both ends of the second rotating member to extend in the radial and circumferential directions to define a U-shaped cross-section, and having a connecting part which is projectedly formed on a circumferential outer surface of the second rotating member, the connecting part having a plurality of fitting grooves which are defined on a surface of the connecting part in a manner such that they are spaced apart one from another by a preset angle along the circumferential direction, one of the two outward flange parts having a plurality of engaging grooves which are defined on a circumferential inner edge of the one outward flange part in a manner such that the plurality of engaging projections of the first rotating member can be engaged into the plurality of engaging grooves, respectively, in such a way as to be capable of being rotated therein within the range of an angle; a plurality of clutch springs wound around a plurality of fixing pins, respectively, which are fastened to the two outward flange parts of the second rotating member, in a manner such that the clutch springs are spaced apart one from another by a preselected angle along the circumferential direction, and each having one end which is inserted into a space defined between two adjoining spring engaging pieces and the other end which is supported by a circumferential inner surface of the second rotating member; a plurality of power shutoff rods installed through the clutch cover in such a way as to be spaced apart one from another along the circumferential direction so that they can be moved into or out of the clutch cover upon applying or removing external force to or from the release levers, and each formed at one end thereof with a fitting projection which is fitted into one of the plurality of fitting grooves of the connecting part of the second rotating member and adjacent to the other end thereof with a flatted portion which is grasped by each release lever; and a plurality of lever-squeezing elastic members each installed between each release lever and the clutch cover in a manner such that external force can be applied to the release lever to fit the fitting projection of the power shutoff rod into one of the plurality of fitting grooves of the connecting part of the second rotating member.